poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's Dream Street Adventure
'Ryan's Dream Street Adventure '''is a new series of episodes in which Ryan and his friends learn about safety on the road. Episodes #Hot Air: When Buddy comes across Daisy Do Right with her tyres let down, it is clear that Hot Air is on the loose. Hot Air sucks the air out of tyres leaving cars feeling flat and low. #Jumping Jack: Hot Rodney sets Jack to do double dares, he does well with the first few but when Jack gets to the fourth double dare he gets stuck in a trumpet. #Dinosaur: Half-Pint thinks there's a real dinosaur in Dream Street so he and Jack Hammer hatch a plan to catch it only to catch Daisy instead. #Code Red: The Gossips are sick of Ice Cool and start a traffic jam to teach him a lesson however Daisy disapproves of them and gives them a do-right duty. #Bossy Boots: Jack Hammer is given the job of supervising the Dream Street roadworks gang, but the power of his position goes to his head. #Musical Madness: Ice Cool is playing loud music in Dream Street, the Gossips however get annoyed and ask the Sleeping Policemen to arrest him. #Tech's Magical Carnival: Tech goes missing on the day of his very own carnival. #King Of The Road: Rodney bullies Half-Pint about how he is faster than him. However Buddy challenges him to a race and if he wins, Hot Rodney has to stop bullying Half-Pint. #Surprise, Surprise: This is Buddy's birthday and Daisy is throwing a secret party for Buddy but no one can tell him and he gets upset everyone has forgotten, but at the end he is relieved when the party happens. #By The Book: It is Daisy's police test and she is worried she will fail, so Jack and The Wild Bunch take it upon themselves and become thieves for the day to help Daisy practice then send all the policemen off to sleep to then steal the ''Big Book of Law. #Happy Butterday: The Wild Bunch have spread butter all over Skipping Rope Bridge and when PC Snooze comes down to stop them, they push him down and he gets stuck in a pipe. It is also the anniversary of Amber and Scarlet and Tech makes a cake for them saying; Amber And Scarlet: Friends Forever. #Snoring & Touring: The Sleeping Policemen decide they need a holiday and ask for advice, but end up going to The Land Of Nod. Sadly though, they reach the top of Skipping Rope Bridge and fall asleep and roll all the way down and end up sleeping through the whole of their holiday and not going anywhere. Tech misses traveling and Buddy decides to cheer him up. Trivia *This * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Episode Transcripts *Ryan and the gang visits Buddy's world * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan